Flicks
by StardustSage
Summary: Always seems like such a childish dream to chase. I know better now. .:songfic, no pairings, character deaths:. Flicks by Frou Frou


_Lung of love - leaves me breathless_

_ Tongue of fools - lap me in enmity_

Always, always. It seemed like such a silly thing now, such a childish dream. He knew now that there was no forever, was no contstant.

He knew better.

And maybe it was just instinct, maybe he finally snapped, he didn't know. But when Gaz tried to stop him, he fought back. He finally fought back, but he didn't realize how strong he really was until it was too late. She now lay in front of him, cold and pale, sprawled on the ground, just like she had been dropped when he heard the final snap. His first thought was regret, horror- but it was soon replaced with accepting coldness. She had deserved it, she had tried to stop him.

And nothing could stop him now.

_Four walled secret lies among the hessian_

_ And a flicker of the future Could've saved the cindered sister_

He carried her all the way to Zim's base. She was light, and he didn't mind. It was pitch black- even the moon seemed to know better than to come out. It might've been a cold day, it might've been warm; it didn't matter either way. He simply walked in, in complete disregard to the pathetic security. It was quiet- Gir was obviously off bothering Zim in the lab. Dib smiled. This was going better than he had thought.

He set Gaz down and took a small canister of liquid from his pocket. He pouerd the contents in a puddle in the center of the room. They reflected the crimson and emerald from the surrounding room. A sick smile let his features as he pulled out a match. This was the end.

_And I'm motioning still, they stand inside me _

_And moments until the one I leave_

A thousand thoughts screamed in his head as he lit it, illuminating his face with a soft flick of fire. He felt anger, sorrow, pain, pleasure, and yet he felt nothing. This was what had to be done.

With a flick of his fingers, the match landed on the floor, end dipping into the edges of the pool of gasoline.

_Colourless, I kiss her cold forehead, I feel life _

_Lose it in a minute and _

_The ones to come feel too far to care_

Knealing, he gave Gaz's pale forehead a quick brotherly kiss. He could almost sense her begging for him to stop, turn around and don't do this, but he payed it no mind. It was too late for anything, now.

He stepped outside and moved silently to the sidewalk. He turned and stared, emotionless, as the house burst into flames, sending pieces of shrapnel toward him. He stood unmoving as his face was assaulted by flying debris, leaving cuts and scratches all over him. It didn't matter. It was over.

_And I'm motioning still, they stand inside me _

_And moments until the one I leave_

He stared, stony, at the ball of fire before him for what seemed like eternity to him, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. He turned slowly around and walked back to his home for the last time. Now that he was done, he would be done. Earth was safe. Zim would never survive.

_People concertina to my private magic lantern, move for me _

_With the senses all inclusive in the theatre of triggered memories_

He hopped into his stolen spaceship and wasted no time in starting up. He was soon hovernig above the city, to find that the fire had spread. He saw the place he had grown up in for all his life go up in smoke, and he didn't feel a single thing. He saw all his life set ablaze there, and yet he didn't care.

_And I'm motioning still, they stand inside me _

_And moments until the one I leave_

He had done what he needed to. He should have done it a while ago. Zim was dead. Earth would be safe. He had done the right thing. He was just a casualty, given for Earth.

_And I'm motioning still they stand inside me _

_And moments until the one I leave_

He slowly ascended, watching the rest of the town slowly be devoured by flames, becoming nothing more than a read and yellow glow under a haze of smoke.

_(moments until...)_

Gaz...

_(the one I leave)_

Dad...

_(the one I leave)_

Zim...

_(the one I leave)_

Earth...

_(the one I leave)_

Life...

_(motioning still...)_

Meant nothing to him now.

_(the one I leave...)_

He watched as he flew higher and higher, until his city, his family, his life, become nothing more than a few flicks of light on the dark earth, soon to be drenched in darkness just like the rest of the planet.

Always was such a silly dream to chase.

Dib knew better.

Because this was the end.


End file.
